10 Mini Fics
by Laharls-Demon
Summary: 10 mini fics based on songs. Pairings include Karkat/ Terezi, Eridan/Kanaya, Bec Noir/ Bec Blanche  Peregrine Mendicant , John/Karkat, John/Dave, Doc Scratch/Snowman, Dualscar/Mindfang and one mystery pairing!


1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Fandom- Homestuck

1. E.T.- Katy Perry  
>John breathed softly, staring into dull, sleepless grey eyes. He bit his lip, rethinking every move he made. As much as he loved Rose, nothing could compare to the rush of happiness that he got everytime he was around Karkat. Slowly, he slipped his hand into Karkat's gripping it tightly. "Karkat..." He murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. 'You can do this, Egbert...' He told himself, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to be your kismesis... I'd like to be your matesprit."<p>

The look of shock on Karkat's face was replaced by a smile... Something that seemed so unnatural on the angry troll's face. "Heh. It's about fucking time."

2. Love Me Dead- Ludo  
>Dualscar glared at Mindfang, her deep cerulean eyes staring straight into his soul. He hated the woman, yet he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He couldn't ask for anything more in a kismesis. She smirked, flashing that fanged smile at him. That mocking, condescending smile... He wanted to punch her in the face, but then he wouldn't be able to kiss those precious lips.<p>

Slowly he approached her, reaching a hand up and stroking her cheek. His royal violet eyes were locked on her. She was everything to him right now...  
>Leaning in, he brushed his lips to hers, lightly nipping her dark lips with his sharp, shark-like fangs. A chuckle escaped him as he licked the beautiful cerulean blood that stained her dark lips.<p>

3. Scratch- The Felt (Homestuck OST)

A white man in a green room... He looked at the small checkered cube before him, humming a tune to himself. It was only a matter of time until all the pieces were in place and it was time to put the King in check... The rise and rebirth of Lord English all depended on the manipulation of a few key pieces...  
>A soft voice broke the silence in his room and the rhythmic clicking of the clocks that surrounded him. "Hello, my lady." He said, turning to face a woman as black as night. "Can I help you?" He asked, keeping his voice a soft monotone. Seeing the woman was a good change of pace in his life...<p>

4. Hot Mess- Cobra Starship  
>Dave grinned, looking into John's innocent blue eyes. He kept his eyes hidden behind his shades... It was too dangerous to show John his eyes. He might scare the other male off. The innocent looking male was anything but. John took the Texan's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. "Something the matter, Dave~?" He teased, a mocking chuckle escaped the raven haired male. His roommate growled softly, keeping his pokerface and hiding behind his shades.<br>"Nothing is wrong, Egbert." The blond male purred, looking up at John. "Nothing at all~"

5. Far Away- Nickelback  
>Karkat held Terezi in his arms, silently crying onto the tealblood's shoulder. He never felt so happy to see her... Now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go. The mutant blood embraced her for the longest time, his tears drying long before he released Terezi from his embrace. "I am a fuckass..." He murmured, apologizing to her in his own way.<br>Throughout their session of SGrub, Karkat always thought about her... No matter what was going on around him, he kept her on his mind.

It was then that he decided what he knew long ago. He was flushed for her and wanted to her her matesprit.

6. Breathe (2 A.M.)- (Can't remember artist)  
>Feferi and Kanaya walked into the lab, chatting softly and smiling. Eridan was sitting in the corner, as usual... The violet blooded sea dweller had been sulking since Feferi decided that she didn't want to be moirails with him anymore.<br>Kanaya knew that it was better not to mess with him... Although a little voice in the back of Kanaya's mind told her to approach him and try to get him to stop sulking. It wasn't healthy... Not to mention that they needed him. He, though most of the trolls wouldn't admit it, was one of their best fighters.  
>Most of the trolls questioned Kanaya's decision to teach the male white magic, but she stood by her decision...<br>By this point, Kanaya wasn't listening to a word that Feferi was saying... She was more focused on the sea dweller in the corner. "Pardon me." She murmured to Feferi, earning a shocked look from the highblood as she approached Eridan, crouching down and looking at his face. His cheeks were stained with light violet tears... "My dear, you shouldn't be here feeling sorry for yourself." She murmured, her motherly instincts bordering on pale feelings... She reached a hand out, wiping a tear from Eridan's cheek. "This isn't very suiting behavior for a highblood, and you know that as well as I do."  
>Eridan looked at her, his eyes focusing on something behind her... just beyond her. He was trying his hardest not to look at her... Instead his glance was on Feferi who was chatting with Sollux. Kanaya felt guilt and pity welling up in her, sighing softly. "Have you ever thought to look around? Maybe there is someone who feels flushed for you?" She asked, putting a hand on his cheek. At her touch, the tiniest of smiles found its way onto Eridan's face. 'He looks so much better when he smiles...' Kanaya said to herself, a small smile finding its way onto her lips as well.<p>

7. Atomyk Ebonpyre- Homestuck Soundtrack  
>You're surrounded by lava... Red on every side, running from gear-shaped holes... You stand on a metal structure, studying the land around you. This is your planet... You created this world by entering the Medium...<br>You survey the land with shaded eyes, your pokerface remaining unchanged and your sword gripped tightly in your hand. Turntables spinning at your side, you focus on the imps that blight the landscape.  
>You are Dave Strider, the Knight of Time, and you are in the Land of Heat and Clockwork...<p>

8. Black- Homestuck Soundtrack  
>Black wings... A sword in hand and your ears perked... A white female stands before you, full of anger. Not one move from either one of you... Not one noise. Your glance moves from the body laying in a pool of blood to your opposite. She glares at you, a look that pierces your very soul... In response, you eye her with curiousity... Feelings that you never knew you had... Admiration, intrigue... You slowly come to terms with your flushed feelings for the white winged female...<p>

9. Time of Dying- Three Days Grace  
>Bro knew it was all over for him as Jack Noir's form changed... Jade entering the Medium inadvertently killed the elder Strider male... The older male didn't want to die without seeing his brother... His precious Dave one more time... He brought a hand to his chest, tenderly touching the spot where the sword ran through him... A tear slowly ran down his cheek as he looked at his hand, seeing his own blood.<br>He closed his eyes, the breeze caressing his face as he slowly bled out alone in the Land of Wind and Shade...

10. Swing of the Clock- The Felt (Homestuck Soundtrack)  
>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.<br>You stepped in time with the rhythm set by by the clocks that littered the Felt mansion. You knew who and what you were looking for... This manor was so huge, yet it seemed so small sometimes. Still, you traced your footsteps from days before. You knew that he'd be there and you knew that you'd feel much better once you saw him. The flow of time was only an illusion to those who lived here. They had all the time in the world and played with it like a child with a doll. Careless and ignorant. Time was a precious thing... It was like a porcelain doll. You and he knew that... A window was open somewhere, letting in a soft breeze that tenderly caressed your face and ruffled your coat tails... You closed your eyes, a rare smile on your face.


End file.
